


月光之下

by Pichorka



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 你得到了未署名的該隱赫斯特邀請函，你知道這會對誰派上用場。
Relationships: Alfred/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 4





	月光之下

**Author's Note:**

> 血源詛咒衍生。男獵人×亞佛烈德。R-18。短打。

你摸了摸口袋中的破舊邀請函，朝露台望了一眼。金髮的青年仍舊站在圍欄前，身上的灰白披風垂地，與銀色飾線一同在月光下微弱地反光，使他全身都覆蓋了一層朦朧。

他總是顯得心事重重，臉上帶著凝重的憂鬱，這給予他一抹與體格不相襯，卻具有異樣魅力的纖細感。你朝他搭話，亞佛烈德如求道者的表情一變，高興地向你打了招呼，這使你再次心生猶豫，該不該將那封磨損的邀請函交給他。

青年微笑看著你，目光和善，期待著你與他談論汙穢血族、拜爾金沃斯，或是他無比景仰的洛格力斯大師，讓他能夠熱情地表彰自己的願望。你知道談及榮耀大師時，亞佛烈德的雙眼會散發著什麼樣的光彩，他年輕美好的臉龐會透露著急切；你更知道，他在這個願望上，寄託了遠比他所展現更多更沉重的事物。

你已親眼見過，他散盡渾身力量後的瘋狂，與最後的自我毀滅。他曾經溫和的臉龐被象徵著激情的金色頭盔覆蓋，無從得知他最後的情緒。你曾在他的屍首邊駐足良久，想分辨他究竟是出於滿足還是空虛，才捨棄了下一個日出。

亞佛烈德對你的沉默感到疑惑，有禮地望著你。你想自己又有什麼資格決定他不該完成心願呢？在這永不結束的狩獵之夜，你又曾經真的拯救過誰呢？

你將邀請函遞了出去，亞佛烈德顯得又驚又喜，你意識到自己多麼珍惜他這樣的表情。

他迫不及待要動身，但為了表達謝意，他解下胸前掛著的轉輪徽章。那枚徽章被他寶貴地藏於衣內，交付到你手上時還帶著體溫。

你握住了徽章，低下頭，隔著面罩親吻。亞佛烈德見你這麼做，略略有些難為情。你帽下的銳利眼神注視著他，令他更顯侷促。

你知道這麼做有違道德，但道德在這樣的月色下又有何意義？你明白在賣給他人情後索求是卑鄙之舉，然而你本是卑鄙的外鄉人。

你伸手試探，亞佛烈德似是明白你的意圖，並未閃躲，而是輕閉雙眼。你撫摸他潔淨、沒有一絲血汙的臉，扯下面罩，進行夾雜著血腥味的親吻。他微微顫抖，不習慣這樣的接觸。

你拉回了面罩，感到些許的後悔。亞佛烈德睜開眼睛，其不知所措顯而易見，他猶豫地將雙手放在你的肩上，雙唇輕碰你的面罩。

接著他等待你的回應。你突然理解，對亞佛烈德而言此行無論成敗，這都已是最後。若非於汙穢的城堡中含恨而終，便是圓滿宿願後死；你曉得有再見，但亞佛烈德已在訣別。

你按著他的肩讓他跪下，如同要冊封他。亞佛烈德並不駑鈍，拆解著獵人那硬得扎手的腰帶表達他理解你的期待。刀斧手的厚重手套圈住你未勃的陰莖，年輕聖職者的軟熱舌頭輕舔前端。

你撫弄亞佛烈德柔軟鬈曲的金髮，拇指描摹他英挺眉毛的形狀，亞佛烈德生澀的吸吮並不出色，但你的慾望已經無可克制地勃發。往喉嚨深處的搗弄使他乾嘔，綠色雙眼噙了淚水，你抽出陰莖，粗野地拍在他臉上。亞佛烈德瞇起單眼以免液體流入眼中，粗長陽物貼著他漂亮的臉蛋，小幅度挪動。

塗汙他，畢竟你是個帶有野蠻獸性、散發著血臭的獵人。亞佛烈德甚至不知道你已接受汙穢血族的血，成為他應當剷除的對象。啊，你不配他向你微笑以對。

你的陰莖脹痛難耐，從亞佛烈德臉上移開後，他瞇起那隻眼的金色睫毛濕溽，以手揩去的同時你又插進他口中。他的左眼還是睜不開，任你頂著，你抓住他的頭髮，物品一般使用他。

你射精時嗆住了他，抽出後他擦著嘴角，仍在咳嗽。你並未給他緩過的時間，而是將他按在了地上。

亞佛烈德的目光在四周飄移，但你明白這裡的野獸只有您自己。

聖職者的頭髮凌亂，表情狼狽，輕輕發抖的身軀說明他的緊張。你想起第一次見到亞佛烈德時，他正跪在石像前禱告，虔誠而忠實，注意到你後，迅速展露出了友善，這在雅南過於稀少，甚至可稱之為異常。

你不會讓他知道，從那時起你就有點想這麼做。

刀斧手的服裝多層而厚重，設計者顯然清楚該隱赫斯特城的寒冷。你將手探進亞佛列德的衣內，隔著手套觸碰他溫暖的肌膚，以指尖描摹血族狩獵者勤奮鍛鍊過的身體，從腰部往上，觸感厚實、肌理分明，胸口覆著薄薄毛髮。

你揉弄他的胸肌與乳首，亞佛烈德發出忍耐的喘息，垂下眼瞼不與你目光交接，緊咬著牙關以避免發出過多聲音。你曉得亞佛烈德總是試圖表現得很得體，即便他心中藏有與之完全相反的一面。

他挪動身體，衣物發出摩擦聲，將雙腿跨在你身上。低溫的夜晚他的體熱令人想靠近，但你保守著自己的服裝以作為防線，因你對自身體內潛藏的非理性有所戒備。亞佛烈德高大而肩膀寬闊，你見過他參與獵殺時揮舞沉重武器的模樣，但現在他低頭湊近你耳邊的姿態是如此溫順而渴求，像被完全馴化的獸。

刀斧手環抱著你，毛茸茸的鬢角貼在你戴著面罩的臉旁，白色披風罩住了你倆。你聽見亞佛烈德隨著你的撫摸所發出的每一聲細微喘息，感覺到每一次顫動。你平常持槍的那手握住他的腿間，它早已站得很挺了，也許從亞佛烈德跪在你面前時就開始。

你感覺得出來亞佛烈德並不熟悉性事，你懷疑他仍是處子，但不至於不識相地出聲詢問，你只是品嘗著他的順從與欲求。你捋動他的陰莖，感覺到他腰部肌肉的繃緊，披風的掩蓋將羞恥感減低在亞佛烈德所能承受的範圍之中，他甚至忍不住小幅度地擺動腰，在你的獵人手套中摩擦他自己，卻又隨即停下，像是意識到了自己的下流。

以這樣的姿勢，彼此相貼，卻不看清兩人的身體，甚至是表情，也許正是亞佛烈德所決定採取的距離。可以感受，但不以眼去看，不以口去說。他並未像你撫摸他那樣撫摸你，只是緊抱著你，彷彿如此便足夠。

你放在他腰上的手挪動到他的臀部，手指塞入後穴，你感覺到亞佛烈德抓緊了你，刀斧手那鑲滿鉚釘、用於粗野肉搏的手套，現在只是無害地貼在你背上。你戴著手套的手指稱不上溫柔地操他，並不顧慮他也許是第一次，激烈的動作，搭配著前面的撫弄，亞佛烈德在你耳邊溫熱地喘氣，發出甜美的呻吟。你好奇著他是否有注意到自己的腰拉成了曲線，抬起臀部如同準備交配。

你突然拔出陷在亞佛烈德體內的手指、放開他濕滑的陰莖，年輕的刀斧手還沒反應過來，你便掰開他的臀瓣往自己的陰莖上按去。你渴望已久的陰莖一下便沒入了半截，亞佛烈德發出沒能掩住的驚呼，身體夾得死緊。你掐著他的臀肉，比起安撫更像是威脅，執拗地繼續往深處戳去。

亞佛烈德低著頭，並無抗議，任你粗暴動作，唯一的努力是放鬆自己，而你聽出他的悶哼中夾雜著痛楚，只有更感興奮。這似乎更好，比起親吻與隱密，還有肌膚相接，你發現這樣毫無文明可言的、僅有最低必要裸露的、時地皆不合宜的，粗野性交更加合適。

聖職者的體內如你預想般火熱緊緻，你不禁有些神遊地想著將手伸入他腹腔或許就是這種感受。無論是人或是獸，他們的內臟總是溫暖又柔軟，濺出的血令人沉醉。

想要更多地觸及他的內裡，甚至將內面翻至外面。亞佛烈德懂的吧？粉紅色的、蠕動著的、既醜惡又美麗的、令人發笑的。

現在也能感受到刀斧手內部的鼓動，獵人的裝束為你隔開了氣味與溫度，然而單憑陰莖你就探知到了全部。

你用力操他，亞佛烈德緊咬著嘴唇，依舊不願發出淫聲浪語，但他潮紅的臉孔昂起，並不自覺以你的陰莖摩擦內裡。他喜歡被男人猛烈搗弄深處，忍耐聲音也不能為他增添多少掩飾。

你射完精後拔出來，弄得黏糊一片，亞佛烈德則弄髒了你的黑色手套。你並不在意，與面前的汙穢血族獵人不同，你的身上沾染過更多更骯髒的東西。

亞佛烈德望著你，微微地喘氣，表情像是想接吻，你並不確定。你想的是把他反身按在地上，掀開那厚重潔白的披風，看看他的屁股是否被你捏紅了，並再操他一輪，讓他趴在地上嗚咽。

但你終究沒有這麼做，也沒有吻金髮的聖職者，不管他是否真的想要。你們分道揚鑣之前握了握手以示友好。

你再次在女王座前遇到亞佛烈德，金色的頭盔與銀灰色的聖袍濺滿了汙穢之血，一同反射著燭光。刀斧手沉浸於狂喜之中，仍舊認得出你。而這次你沒有取走粉紅色的肉塊，決定了你對亞佛烈德的背叛就僅止於此。

接著你回到雅南，在你們最初相遇之處找到他。皎潔月光寬大地灑落在你們身上，你單膝跪下，即使你並不真的向誰祈禱，而是對亞佛烈德輕聲道了晚安。


End file.
